Zabrina Mayonaka
Zabrina Mayonaka was the strategist and far ranged fighter in Team QRTZ and is currently a member of Team ZRKN in “Moonlight Stars”. Her weapon of choice is a Dust Engraved Bow Lance (DEBL) named Knight's Star. She also alludes to Merida from Brave. Appearance Zabrina is a woman who has long, golden blonde hair that reaches down to a few inches above her calves that is tied back on the bottom half of her hair into a long braid with a black hair accessory, red eyes and semi - fair complexion. She is of average height and underweight for her age. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) Her outfit includes a long, white, no sleeve open leg gown that transitions from white to brown as it reaches the bottom. It is all white on the inside of the dress and she wears long white leggings with brown lining that go up to her mid calf. She also wears a brown caplet with gold decoration over the top of her dress with a transparent half that goes around her left arm, revealing her left shoulder where her symbol is tattooed in her color, outlined in brown. The accessory on the jacket is a circular red jewel that has three short feathers attached with a short, brown braided strand dangling down a couple inches. For accessories, she wears a matching brown belt with golden design with a gold buckle, long brown decorative gloves and matching boots with a gold gem shaped decoration in front of the ankle area. She also wears a matching circlet with a gold gem in the center. Pajamas Zabrina's pajamas consist of a long white v-neck nightgown that goes to her knees. The nightgown has brown lace on the bottom along with gold lining. She also wears brown ankle socks and may sometimes have a brown teddy bear on her with gold design that she uses to sleep and rarely leaves her side. Uniform While attending Beacon Academy, Zabrina wears the dress code with the red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim with brown stockings and brown slip on shoes. She retains her circlet that she wears with her original outfit along with her gloves. Alternate Outfit (Broker) During the events of “Fighting with Style” and “Fire and Ice”, Zabrina wears this outfit code named “Broker”. This outfit consists of a dark red, short sleeve crop shirt underneath a cream, short sleeve crop jacket with gold lining and also brown and red two tone jeans wirh cream and brown boots with red decoration. She also wears her circlet along with a brown belt that attaches a brown quiver holder next to a matching pouch with dust powder vials. With her outfit, she also wears a brown upper body harness with gold and dark red fingerless gloves with gold and white guardsand brown straps that attach them. In this outfit, she puts her hair into a ponytail. Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Zabrina wears a short, non sleeve, one shoulder dress that is silver and black with gold lining. For accessories, she wears a red pin with black feathers on her dress along with a matching choker and drop earrings along with her black heels with gold soles. This outfit, she omits her circlet and has her hair down. Post Timeskip Outfit (Volume 4-Current) After the Fall of Beacon, Zabrina's outfit changes as she now dons a cream, lace three quarter length sleeved, collar top under a light brown, sleeveless crop top. She also dons a brown corser with dark brown lining and gold decoration with matching boots and gray skinny jeans. For accessories, she wears a dark brown and gold belt that holds her matching arrow quiver holder on the back and also holds her dark blue coattails, matching leg straps, dark brown gloves with dark blue lace and yellow buttons along with a dark blue ascot. She also dons a brown fedora-like hat with gold decor and dark brown ribbon with a dark blue feather and her emblem can be found as a pin on her hat. Personality Zabrina is quiet, reserved and relaxed, but can be very critical and blunt at times. When she first came to Beacon Academy, she didn’t trust anyone easily at first because of the issues in her past with family. Though, after being around different kinds of people such as Rosalina and Turquoise, she started to let down those barriers and begin to trust her team and her other friends over time. She can also be wary when it comes to her friends, especially when she tries to not get close to them until Quaralia intervenes. While in her mercenary work and in school work, she is well organized and very tactful in combat. She will use her surroundings to her advantage if they will be beneficial to her. However, because of this, she can be like a lone wolf and stray away from her teammates and prefer to work alone such as how she goes to try to take on Forest Drake by herself. When she does speak to others in her mercenary work, she can be very manipulative towards others and will only be a sociopath when she collects information such as when she tries to find information on the whereabouts of her missing teammate. When with her friends, she would always give them the respect they deserve and sometimes be their conscience to prevent them from making the wrong decision most of the time. Even if she can be rude, she deeply cares for the people she know and only then will she trust them and confide things to them. A good example is when she finally trusts Quaralia as leader after seeing her skills in action after a mission they have together as a team. After the Battle of Beacon, she puts up her walls once more after seeing her partner and the rest of her team get injured in combat and runs off to Vacuo, feeling that she failed her comrades and she put them in danger. After meeting with a couple of friends in Vacuo, Zabrina begins to regain her trust for her friends as she goes to find her teammates around Remnant by first returning to Vale to reunite with her partner before going after Nightmarian Eye and creating Team ZRKN. Biography/ History Zabrina was born into the Mayonaka Clan within Kuchinashi with her mother and father. Her father was a highly skilled mercenary and her mother was a kind caretaker. Zabrina lived a happy life and spent a lot of quality time with her family until she was 6 years old when her father decided to take her fate into his own hands. At this time, she was beginning to endure arduous training to become a mercenary like her father by going on dangerous missions with him and learned the ways of being one. From this experience, she loved to fight and had killed people with her father soon after her aura was awakened by him a year later. The young mercenary learned a lot from him and also became an information broker when she became 12, using her looks for gaining information and eventually discovering her semblance which greatly assisted her in it. However, when she turned 12, her mother worried for her fiery passion of mercenary work and was afraid that she would become more like her father so she decided to talk, hoping to have her quit. From her mother's words, Zabrina knew that she was right since she had higher respect for her mother. After she talked with her mother, she confronted her father and told him that she no longer wanted to do any more mercenary work for his questionable goals. Her father was furious and severely beat her in their brawl. From that point, her father coerced her into continuing with the mercenary work or watch her mother die a very painful death. She reluctantly agreed and kept serving him until she was 14 with the dangerous work he could give her. A few days after her 14th birthday, Zabrina decided to finally run away from her father and abandon her mercenary work. After she had a couple of her friends take her stuff to a new location in Vale for her to pick up, her mother begged to go with her. She couldn't possibly refuse and brought her along to run away in the night but unfortunately, her father was enraged when he discovered her plan and went along with a few of his other mercenary brothers to capture Zabrina. Her mother supported her all the way, even telling her to leave her behind when she fell as they were being chased, despite Zabrina’s disagreement as she fled as fast as she could to evade her pursuers. After fleeing the city, she was exhausted and low on aura when collapsed onto the street of a nearby town and fainted after a few hours of evasion. When she awoke a couple days later, she was inside a new house in Haven with her wounds bandaged as a lone huntsman came into the room. After a few questions, he addressed himself as Kamar Aras and he offered to take her under his wing. The young mercenary was unsure at first, but after considering how he saved her life, she accepted his offer. Her training started when he gave her an actual weapon, Knight's Star. Surprisingly, Kamar took his time to teach her and he treated her as if she was his own daughter. He basically became the father that she always wanted. After changing her hair color to blonde along with accompanying him on a few missions, he made a suggestion about her becoming a huntress in order to gather more information about her biological father and to eventually defeat him. Inspired by the idea, she trained with her mentor and decided to take the entrance exam for Beacon Academy when she was 18 and got accepted. ~Fall of Beacon/Timeskip~ When the Battle of Beacon occurred, she and her team were in Quaralia’s Fashion Store/Apartment until the news had blacked out after seeing the death of another student on television. As herself along with the rest of her team went to investigate about what could have happened at the Amity Arena, they were stopped once they were on their way to Beacon when many Grimm had arrived in the streets of Downtown Vale. Putting their curiosity aside, they decided to fight against the Grimm and help save the lives of the citizens. After seeing a couple of Ursai Minor chase after a few children, Zabrina decided to stay with Quaralia while Rosalina and Turquoise went to go save the children. While Zabrina and Quaralia have been doing what they can to save the area near the square, a couple of huntsman helped relieve them and help them rest. They stayed regardless to continue fighting beside him until a somewhat exhausted Taison arrived with Nolana and Clementine. They were able to help make a safe zone together before they decided to retreat back to Quaralia’s Fashion Store which was somewhat damaged from the attack. Once the others were inside and sure that the place was still stable, Zabrina was about to follow until Turquoise arrived with an unconscious Rosalina. After Turquoise told her what happened to them, Mishiki arrived and told them that Niagara went missing and Turquoise headed off to find him after saying goodbye to her friend before Zabrina headed inside with Rosalina. She had asked Taison for information about his team while he answered questions about her own while Quaralia and Nolana was bandaging Rosalina. After telling Quaralia and a now awake Rosalina about what happened to Turquoise, she had stayed with her friends until Taison and Quaralia headed out and Rosalina’s parents took her back home. After they had all left, she decided to revisit her mentor, Kamar Aras back in Mistral. After a few months of traveling around and sharpening her skills with her mentor and stepfather, they find information on Nightmarian Eye that could affect her and her friends. Knowing what she does, she and her mentor set out back to Sanus to search for her partner in one of the coastal cities outside of Vale before she goes to find all of her other allies across Remnant. And by that she began by creating team ZRKN along the way with her partners and their friend. In Combat Weapons: '' Zabrina's weapon is a Dust Engraved Bow Lance (DEBL) named Knight's Star. It is a standard compact bow that is able to use different dust crystal infused arrows. It can also transform into a dust infused lance mode to have some protection in close range-mid range combat. With each crystal, it can perform different effects. *red - fire arrow/ fire attacks *light blue - ice arrow/ ice attacks *yellow - lightning arrow/ lightning attacks *green - wind powered dust arrow/ wind attacks *purple - aura concentrated arrow/ attacks In Volume 4, she does upgrade and redesign her weapon so that the drawstring can infuse the arrows with a variety of dust from the buttons on the bow so that the buttons can be used on both forms of her weapon. She also carries around a dagger that was from Kamar. ''Abilities: '' While she trained with Kamar Aras, she focused more on long range and sniping while improving her melee fighting. Zabrina is mostly a sniper based fighter with her sharp accuracy, keen eyes, and quick reflexes when she aims with her weapon. Her speed is above average and her strength is average and to help her with close range if she needs it, her lance form gives her some defense against enemies with their sharp edges. Her dust knowledge is only average since she only uses it to increase her attacks with her weapons in either form. She currently has the most amount of aura control out of her and her teammates since she learned how to use her semblance at a young age and had a lot of training between her time with her father's gang and her training with her stepfather. For example, she is able to sense enemies that would approach her position before her teammates using her aura. She does also know how to protect herself in hand to hand, though she is a novice and only knows basic moves. Her skills have only improved more after the Fall of Beacon as her semblance evolves and learns more from Kamar about dust and close combat. Back when she was in the mercenary business with her father, she had used dual knives to swiftly take down her enemies. ''Aura: ''Deep purple. ''Semblance: Oracle Zabrina can essentially read or sense the thoughts of other people around them. If she concentrates enough and glances at them, she can hear the thoughts of a single person while in a small group. In just one on one conversations, she just has to glance at them. For every 20 seconds, 1.5% of her aura is drained. However, it only works on humans and faunus and she can get severe headache if she tries to read more than one at a time. It will not work on someone if they are more than 10 feet away or if their mind is too unstable. After the Fall of Beacon, if Zabrina places a hand on the individual, she would be able to read their memories. Every 15 seconds, 2.5% of her aura would be drained. Even being able to see these memories, the images would come across as vague to her if she does not know the context. Her semblance would be useless in combat since she would not be focused enough to read the individual (best when sitting, standing or hiding) and she cannot read minds and memories at the same time since it has to be either one or the other. Relationships Quaralia: -Coming Soon- Rosalina: -Coming Soon- Turquoise: -Coming Soon- Trivia *Zabrina is a alternate spelling of the Latin name Sabrina which was a name of a river before it was changed to its english form of the river name, Severn for River Severn. * A river is seen as blue which fits Monty's color rule. Her last name, Mayonaka is Japanese for Midnight and Anthea is Greek for flower. *Zabrina in American means 'Fruitful desert flower' because of her last name meaning Midnight, I took inspiration from the Night-blooming cereus flower for her emblem before finding the adopt that fit my requirements outside the antlers (Thanks to Rofael). This was replaced by a tiara thanks to Flora. *Zabrina is alluded to Merida from Brave: **Is an expert archer similarly to her allusion along with swordplay (even though she uses a lance with her weapon). **Her adoptive father taught her similarly to how Merida's father had and had a strong bond with each other. **Her will to change her fate with her father stemmed from Merida's bravery to fight for her own hand. **First Grimm she is seen fighting are Ursai once in Emerald Forest during her initiation similarly to how Merida fought Mor'du who was a huge bear. *Can usually be seen reading or practicing archery in her spare time alone along with walking around places. *Her semblance she unlocks is something she uses to get information out of others. *For more pics of Zabrina, click here. Concept Art extra_i_by_serendipiter_d7cy03o_by_thanhnufia-d7jd1gu.jpg|Zabrina Mayonaka ((Thanks to the person that drew her)) s19pose_by_phrysethadopt_d7csijl_by_thanhnufia-d7jd1fw.png|Zabrina Concept full body ((Thanks to the person that drew her)) Zabrina Headshot.jpg|Zabrina Headshot (Thanks to Rofael) Outfits Zabrina Comission.png|Default Outfit (drawn by OriSODEhime) Zabrina_PJ.png|Zabrina Pjs (By Flora) Zabrina_Formal_Wear.png|Zabrina Formal Wear (By Flora) Zabrina_Swimsuit.png|Zabrina Swimsuit (By Flora) Commissions Zabrina Box.png|Zabrina Reveal Zabrina Comission.png|Zabrina (drawn by OriSODEhime) Zabrina Chibi.png|Zabrina Chibi (Thanks to Flora) zabrina_by_haruuuka_ddlteft.png|Zabrina (Thanks to Haruuuka)